


Make Me Feel Safe

by boyfriendmaterial1398



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Negative Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfriendmaterial1398/pseuds/boyfriendmaterial1398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin didn't know what it was, but he liked it. Ryan made him feel... Safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I did after I wasn't feeling too well and had to call a friend to make me feel better

Maybe it's the way Ryan shot glances across across room whenever Gavin's sighs got particularly sad. Maybe the way Ryan would always offer to take Gavin out for lunch when he lost badly at a game. Maybe the way Ryan always knew how to get practically anyone to feel better.

 

Gavin didn't know what it was, but he liked it. Ryan made him feel... Safe.

 

But there were still nights when Gavin wouldn't be able to sleep, the usual cheering thoughts of the Gent not enough to lull him to rest like normal. Gavin would lay in his bed, eyes glued to the details of the ceiling as a sinking feeling slowly grew where his heart should be. Late nights like these always led to Gavin just getting sad, and despite his best efforts to cheer himself up and go to sleep, the tears still bubble and threaten to fall.

 

The calls started around last year, became a weekly thing for the two. The nights they came varied, but Ryan could almost always tell by the way Gavin acted at work, or the texts he'd get during the day, and as much as he tried to stay awake to answer the incoming call, he never could. So that's why Ryan set a special ringtone for Gavin, turned up the volume on his phone, and set it right on his bedside table. The sound was just enough to wake Ryan up to answer his phone, humming gently to assure Gavin he was listening.

 

"Ry.. Why does everyone make fun of me? I-I mean I know I'm dumb and, and I know I mess up, but..." And Gavin would go on and on, spewing a bunch of sad questions and self loathing phrases, which, on the first few calls, nearly brought Ryan to tears at how much Gavin seemed to hate himself.

 

Ryan got used to it though, knowing Gavin didn't mean what he was saying, but he listened anyway, waiting for Gavin's rant to be over, a soft sniffle signifying Gavin had run out of breath.

 

The Gent spoke with a sleepy smile on his face. "Gav, babe, you're not stupid. Yeah, you mess up, you're not perfect, and you can sometimes say or do something dumb, but that's what people love about you. Half of our fans watch our videos just for the cute Brit who makes the cutest noises when he goofs up. The fans love you, Michael, Ray, Geoff, Jack, Lindsay, hell, everyone at the office loves you, I love you. And we all love you because of who you are, Gav." And Ryan would go on with that half asleep, but fully aware tone Gavin found soothing until the Brit either fell asleep, or declared he felt better.

 

Even still, there were nights that got worse, no amount of words helping Gavin calm down. Those nights, the calls didn't start with semi-depressing questions, they started with soft sobs, and Ryan knew what to do. With a quick "I'll be right there." Ryan hopped to his feet, slipped on a pair of sweatpants, and grabbed his keys, not caring about a shirt at the moment. He was quick to get in his car and pull off, heading straight for Gavin and Geoff's house, Ryan pulling into the driveway as quietly as possible. Gavin, having timed the drive, and already opened the door, waited with his puffy eyes staring at the ground as Ryan stepped out of his car and approached.

 

Ryan smiled just a bit as he was invited in, the Lad shutting the door before taking Ryan's hand and leading him away to Gavin's room.

 

Those nights always ended with Gavin curled up against Ryan's chest, Ryan's hand petting the other's hair as he murmured sweet nothings, both soon relaxing into a peaceful sleep.

 

So maybe it was the way Ryan held him at night. Maybe the way he said the sweetest things when they kissed. Maybe the way Ryan's hands always rubbed gentle, calming circles on Gavin's back when they cuddled.

 

Gavin didn't know what it was, but he liked it. Ryan made him feel... Loved.


End file.
